


Incarnation

by gaymoonwort



Category: Bone (Comic)
Genre: Angst with a happy(?) ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoonwort/pseuds/gaymoonwort
Summary: Thorn thinks about reincarnation.(a small au fic about fone dyin'. u know, the usual)





	Incarnation

**Author's Note:**

> ive been Bullied™ into posting this by my discord hple

Thorn doesn't quite know how to deal with it. She wants to talk to her grandma, or Smiley, or Phoney. Anyone will do. But she’s busy, and there isn’t time.

The first time she thinks about reincarnation, it’s when she visits Barrelhaven for the second time after her coronation. She’s helping to till the land with Smiley, when a butterfly lands on her shoulder. Smiley laughs.  
“Aw, cute.”  
Thorn stares at it for awhile, before saying: “Fone?”  
Smiley leans in to get a closer look. “Flap your wings if that’s you.”  
They both watch the butterfly intently. It remains still. Smiley sighs.  
“Oh well.”  
Thorn carefully brushes the butterfly away.

The second time she thinks about reincarnation, she’s with Gran’ma Ben in the royal stables. They’re taking care of the cows, because Gran’ma refuses to let anyone else touch them. Thorn’s busy cleaning a hoof when she feels something poke her in the back.  
It’s one of the feistier cows. This one tends to give even Gran’ma a run for her money, but right now, she’s gently prodding Thorn with a horn. Thorn smiles.  
“Hello.”  
The cow turns its head and rubs it on her arm.  
“...Fone?” Thorn whispers.  
“Looks like a cow to me, dear.” Gran’ma Ben says, startling Thorn from her trance. The feisty cow pushes Thorn over into the hay.

The third time she thinks about reincarnation, she’s in Old Man’s Cave with Phoney. She’s there to help the rebuilding efforts. Phoney’s there to… she’s not entirely sure. Probably make up a scheme.  
They’re on their lunch break when Phoney looks at her and says, “Do you think Fone is watching us?”  
Thorn thinks about this. “Hopefully.”  
“I hope not.” Phoney takes a bite of his sandwich. “Everything’s boring now Lu-” He stops himself before he says the rest of it, but Thorn knows what he’s saying.  
“What do you think he’d come back as?” Thorn asks.  
Phoney shrugs. “I dunno. Probably a bug.”  
Something lands on Thorn’s shoulder. She turns to see what it is.  
A locust.  
No.  
She swats it away.

The fourth time she thinks about reincarnation, it’s at the old house. No one wants to live there, so Thorn often takes vacations back to it. Right now, she’s sitting on one of the old fences, watching the sun rise.  
“It’s very early, princess.” It’s the Red Dragon.  
“It is.” Thorn kicks her feet. “I’m waiting for Fone.”  
The Red Dragon doesn’t say anything. He knows what she means.  
“Have you found him yet?”  
“Mm… no.” Thorn pushes off the fence. “But… I think I’ll know him when I see him.”

The fifth and last time she thinks about reincarnation, she’s sitting in the hot springs, where she met him. She’s been needing a bath for a week now, but the snow had blocked her path. She sits in silence, occasionally dunking her hair in the warm water.  
There’s a noise from the woods, and she sits up, suddenly on high alert.  
It’s a deer. A buck, a young one. It stares at her curiously. It’s standing right where he was.  
“Fone?”  
Snow falls. It’s still.  
“Run off if you’re Fone.”  
A twig snaps. The buck is gone.


End file.
